


【tarle】无期 04

by Plutones



Category: ta r le, tarle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutones/pseuds/Plutones
Kudos: 3





	【tarle】无期 04

或许是鬼使神差，又或许是想到这夜后二人要再次分别，孙施尤用手小心翼翼描绘着李承勇下颌的轮廓，再次闭眼，献祭般在喉结烙下一个个轻吻。

假寐的李承勇一开始并不相信孙施尤主动靠上来舔他的喉结，一只手悄悄背向身后捏自己感觉到疼才反应过来自己没有睡着这真的不是在做梦。

使完坏的孙施尤正想离开那个温暖被窝时被扣住腰身翻压在李承勇身下，紧接下来的是夺去他呼吸的攫戾挚猛。

孙施尤被迫吞咽下对方的津液，舌头被卷得麻痹不堪，来不及吞咽下去的沿嘴角流出，沿着下颌流下形成了一个漂亮的弧度。

“你早就想要我了是不是，施尤哥。”李承勇问，

“不，唔……”不是李承勇满意的答案，干脆就将它堵回喉间。

李承勇眼前是胸膛上下起伏着的孙施尤，以及因为这个吻覆上水雾的双眼，他在孙施尤身上坐起，脱下了对方与自己的衣物将孙施尤拉起，一只手穿过对方上身往胸口而去，另一只则重点攻击起了他有些抬头的性器。

果不其然对方在他怀中爽得仰起了头，露出最脆弱的喉结。

李承勇笑了一声，“施尤哥总是在撒谎骗自己。”，从颈侧咬向喉结，留下一个个鲜红印记。

孙施尤突然拔高的声调和自己手中不断加重的滑腻提醒着李承勇对方随时高潮的事实，似乎想逼迫孙施尤承认什么的他，在孙施尤即将到达巅峰的那一刻用力控制住了那个宣泄的出口。

毫不意外听见孙施尤崩溃的抽泣。

“松……松开！”孙施尤喊，伴着身体一波又一波的剧烈颤抖。

李承勇依旧在他身上点着火，手中力度控制得极好的他，让孙施尤饱受希望降临后立即破灭的煎熬。

“施尤哥不为这两年的消失解释一下吗？嗯？”话语间，李承勇趁着孙施尤被快感所控制，简单扩张几下后将自己的性器一寸寸嵌入孙施尤体内。

前后一起的刺激让孙施尤癫狂到连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“你！……关你什么事！”

在孙施尤前端的手骤然收紧后松开让孙施尤的眼前炸出一阵白光，之后他被迫用高潮后软下来的身体承受着李承勇惩罚般的侵占。

“嗯哼。”一下比一下更深入的动作昭示着始作俑者的愤怒，李承勇看着孙施尤光裸起伏的脊背，想起那时他如丧家之犬的样子。

他用最快的速度赶回来时正好赶上孙施尤宣布退役后离开基地那天，天气和现在如出一辙，孙施尤和所有队友道别唯独他除外，甚至连眼神都不愿施予。

李承勇僵在那里眼睁睁看着孙施尤离开自己视线范围，寒气从四面八方涌进他身体的每个角落。

他从来没经历过这么黑，这么冷的夜晚，也从没试过醉到不省人事。

掐在对方腰间的手更紧了些，些许青紫色渐渐泛起，并且更加贪婪地索要着孙施尤的热度。

被钉在床上的孙施尤呻吟声调随着李承勇的动作骤然拔高，他已经听不清李承勇到底在问什么，被情欲炙烤得不断发晕的大脑只剩下与他缠绕的念头。

李承勇是他的大海，他只想沉没其中。

而他也确实也这么做了。李承勇交代在他身体里时，孙施尤主动搂上他与他接吻。他看着孙施尤紧闭的双眼，脑内突然想起很久以前在论坛上看见的一句话

“和深爱的人接吻时眼睛是不会睁开的。”

以至于自己心里有些得意忘形。

“那个时候，你和志勋说，我们没有在一起。”放纵后，孙施尤声音嘶哑，“在之前我也，隐约感觉到什么。”

“所以你问也不问就走？”李承勇反问

“我疼。”

“让施尤哥误会，我那时大错特错。”知错就改，一直是李承勇的作风。况且听见孙施尤那句疼后自己更是心都揪了起来。

“你这也道歉得太干脆了吧？”

“那天……”李承勇的声音像是睡眠魔咒一样灌入耳廓，本就体力透支的孙施尤实在顶不住，

“本来是想和陷入不安的施尤哥表明心迹的。”

“告白…吗？”眼皮重如千斤，孙施尤在说完这句后彻底陷入沉睡。

说完整个故事，李承勇侧头，发现身边的人不知道什么时候已睡得不省人事。

“唉。”一声叹息，拿孙施尤实在没办法的他，只能选择将他纳入怀里给予对方所有温暖。

第二天清晨，李承勇醒得比孙施尤早些，在自己臂弯里窝着的人嘟噜噜地小声打着呼，给他带来比比赛五杀更美好的餍足。

他轻轻拨弄几下孙施尤的发丝，此刻李承勇的眼中，是他和孙施尤携手走过的风雨星月。

“施尤哥跑得那么累，换我来追回你好不好？”他在孙施尤耳边留下一声，怀里的人咕哝一下似是答应。

房内暖得可爱，他轻轻起身离去，生怕叨扰在被窝中熟睡的人。

孙施尤是被李承勇间接弄醒的。这个狗崽子把窗帘拉开就跑让晨曦直射在自己脸上好不刺眼，骂骂咧咧走向浴室洗漱，转身看见柜子上叠放整齐的衣物以及从小茶几上若有似无飘来的面包咖啡香气瞬间让自己消了气。

”狡猾。昨晚闹了我这么久还妄想用一顿早餐搞定我。“孙施尤想。

可那面包是真的好吃。

整个淘汰赛阶段格里芬运气极佳，李承勇把把爆种看得论坛网民大呼拉他做兴奋剂检查。

看着韩网上面的评论李承勇的眼镜反射出意味不明的光。

“我的兴奋剂就坐在台下，你们不知道吗？”

那表情看得旁边的朴到贤和郑志勋身上掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩。

“我寻思着施尤哥也没什么表示来着，所以承勇哥到底在嗨个啥？”郑志勋揶揄着，还顺便表达了一下MVP被抢的不满，果不其然收到李承勇甩过来的眼刀。

“弟弟啊你还是别再说了，再说你这辈子都要自己走中。”旁边朴到贤递过来一杯热可可，这才让志勋安静下来。

爱情真是神奇的玩意儿，能让钢筋直男李承勇露出这样的表情，施尤哥了不起。

“施尤哥我们进了决赛。”

“施尤哥在哪？”

“施尤哥……”

“施尤哥，等我夺冠。”

“？”


End file.
